Blood Stains
by dancerindistress
Summary: What happens when Alice and Jasper leave the Cullens unexpectedly in Breaking Dawn and Alice decides not to come back?
1. hello, goodbye

**Blood Stains**

_hello, goodbye_

I never thought there would come a time when I would have to say my final goodbye.

A world without my loved ones would darken my being eternally.

But I have seen what my world shall eventually come to.

Escape may be my only choice.

But do I dare risk the beings of my family members? Carlisle, and all that he's done for me in order for me to be here in the world right now? Esme, and her amazing motherly qualities? Edward, one of the closest to being a brother to me? Emmett, my other brotherly figure? Rosalie, and..her vanity? Bella, friend and, recently, sister-in-law? Renesmee, the newest but most lovable member of the family?

..And Jasper, the love of my undead life?

Am I willing to trade the well-being of those who have loved me and taken care of me ever since my vampire birth for a mere personal world of peace?


	2. commitment

**Blood Stains**

_commitment_

The colorful blur of the flawless ancient Volturi faces seeped into my mind. Their faces' expressions were creased with anxiety and confusion.

Their eyes were pitch black, showing no tint of the blood red of quenched thirst.

I shuddered at the sight.

"Alice," Jasper's concerned voice broke me from my glimpse of the future. "Anything?"

"No.. All I can see are the bloodthirsty faces of the Volturi. I don't know whether Renesmee will survive," my musical voice hushed to a bare whisper on the last few words. "I can't get over the fact that I can't see her in my visions. Do you think it's because Jacob imprinted on her?"

I winced slightly at the werewolf's name. I would never be able to fully grasp that a werewolf had imprinted on a vampire, even if Renesmee was only half-immortal.

"I don't know, but maybe you should stop with the visions for a while. Those facial worry lines are going to end up permanent."

I felt a wave of relaxation overwhelm me as Jasper put his gift to work. I loosened my shoulders, closed my eyes, and lay back on the white couch.

We were the only ones in the living room, Jasper and I. I took his hand in mine, measuring the size difference between the two.

Would I really have the will to leave him when the day came? Would I be able to live without the one I was meant to be with?

_Obviously not_, I thought to myself.

But the Volturi's mission was to get me to become their eternal servant, besides the case of Renesmee. They would want Edward and I for our gifts. I couldn't let Jasper get hurt for my gifts. His care for Renesmee was unwavering, similar to everyone else's in the family, so I knew he'd fight that battle. But would he risk his existence for the Volturi's greed for my future-seeing gift?

_Most likely. Such a sweet loving fool._

These thoughts took less than half a second, flying swiftly through my mind as I turned Jasper's hand over.

"Can I do anything to help?" Jasper's worry came back, and the relaxation was not as focused.

"I'm afraid not. It's all right, though. I'm just thinking about..a few things."

Jasper nodded, knowing that I would tell him when I felt like it.

Meanwhile, he'd just have to wait patiently, or ask Edward to tell him what was going on in my mind.

"How do you think it'll turn out?" I asked out of innocent curiosity, referring to the upcoming confrontation with the Volturi. There was nothing else worthy of occupying our minds these days.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"Well, my visions aren't in top condition these days, for some odd reason. I can't see anything more than the Volturi in the baseball clearing."

He pondered over what he would say for a 30th of a second and replied, "I don't think they'll mind too much about Renesmee. The fact that she's genetically half-vampire should help, though it's the most peculiar thing I've ever encountered. I never thought there could possibly be offspring from a human and a vampire naturally."

I thought about what he said.

Renesmee's existence wasn't exactly illegal. She was born half-immortal. They would only be able to serve a justified punishment to the Cullens if Renesmee had been bitten by one of us, transforming her from human to newborn vampire, which was illegal.

"Alice?" Edward's voice rang out from upstairs. He must've been listening to my mind.

_I'm right here._

"We need to talk. In private," His voice was stern and sure.

_Meet me at the baseball clearing_, I sighed mentally as I got up from the couch in one swift movement. I smiled halfheartedly at Jasper as he looked at me with all kinds of worry.

I fled through the house's open glass doors to the baseball clearing, inhaling the sweet wet smell of dew in the morning.

I came to a clean halt, the leaves in the surrounding trees rustling with the sudden gust of wind.

Soon after my entrance, I heard the echoing sound of Edward's running through the dead leaves that could only be heard by the ears of a vampire or a werewolf.

"You were thinking about leaving," Edward's deep voice rang out through the trees' darkness just before he appeared in the clearing.

_I wasn't sure. _

"But you considered it an option."

_Yes._

"You were going to leave us in our time of utmost need. You questioned your commitment to this family."

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to respond to his accusation, so I tried looking into the future of the Cullens.

At first, it was nothing but the same blur of Volturi faces, fierce and authoritative. Renesmee was, once again, nowhere to be seen in the vision, since she was strangely immune to my visions.

I heard Edward let out a low rumbling growl under his breath at the sight of the Volturi in my mind.

Suddenly, the vision changed all together. I saw a large number of vampires from all over the world fighting against the Volturi, dying in the process. I could almost smell the bitter odor of fire burning vampire parts. In the middle of the fight, there stood the Cullens.

Around them was a blurry circle interfering with my glimpse of the future; I guessed those were where the werewolves and Renesmee were. Bella was standing in the middle of the huddle, closing her eyes in concentration. Edward was standing close to her side, growling at the Volturi. Carlisle and Esme were there as well, eyes wild with fear and confusion. Emmett was all set to attack anyone up for a battle, crouching in a pre-attack position. Rosalie stood close, baring her teeth, ready for a fight as well.

Jasper and I were nowhere to be seen in the clearing.

I snapped out of my trance, facing Edward in silence.

"You're taking _Jasper_ with you too?" His voice was layered thick with anger and hatred. He said it softly and calmly, and yet I flinched at the heavy accusation in his tone of voice.

I could understand why he was so upset over my half-decision to take Jasper with me on my escape trip.

Jasper was the best at fighting from all of the Cullens. Though Emmett was obviously the strongest of us all, Jasper had experience from his past as a newborn vampire. If the meeting with the Volturi ended as a battle, Jasper would be needed. _Badly_.

Edward's eyes were overflowing with rage, piercing straight into me. We stood there in the forest's silence, unmoving.

There was nothing else to do but wait, whether or not I decided to leave with or without Jasper.

Nothing else to do but wait…


End file.
